A magnetic head suspension to be used in a hard disk drive (HDD) includes a base plate to be mounted to a support shaft, such as a carriage arm, and a load beam extending from the base plate toward a leading end. The support shaft is driven by an actuator using a voice coil motor (VCM), thereby performing, in a seeking direction (see S direction of FIG. 1), positioning control of a magnetic head mounted on the leading end side of the load beam via a flexure. In high recording density HDDs of recent years, it is difficult to perform positioning control of the magnetic head with a high degree of accuracy using only the actuator for driving the support shaft. Accordingly, dual stage actuators have been adopted in which piezoelectric elements functioning as a micromotion actuator are further provided between the base plate and the load beam, and the load beam is oscillated in the seeking direction by the piezoelectric elements.
In such a dual stage actuator-type magnetic head suspension, a metal component (for example, the base plate) constituting the suspension and the piezoelectric elements need to be conductively connected to each other. For example, in a suspension illustrated in FIG. 11 of Patent Literature 1, a metal component (base plate 60) and piezoelectric elements (actuator elements 30) are connected to each other with a silver paste 78a.